Various types of portable shelters have been proposed in the past for use as hunting blinds, utility shelters, camping tents, and the like. In general, the typical shelter includes a series of generally C-shaped frame members and the upper ends of the frame members are pivotally connected to an upper plate or support, and similarly the lower ends of the frame members are pivotally connected to a lower plate or support. With this construction, the frame members can be pivoted between a collapsed or folded position where the frame members are generally parallel to each other to an extended position where the frame members extend radially. A flexible covering is attached to the frame members, and when the frame members are in the extended position, the covering provides an enclosure. Typical shelters of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,368,575; 3,902,264; and 4,520,835.